Mikey (Comic Series)
Mikey is a character first encountered in Issue 70 of Image Comics' The Walking Dead. He is one of the original residents of Alexandria Safe-Zone, and the son of Nicholas and Paula. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Almost nothing is known about Mikey's life before or as the outbreak began, apart from that he had a mother and father, Paula and Nicholas. It is possible that Mikey lived in or near Alexandria before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Life Among Them Mikey is first seen when the group arrives at the Safe-Zone. Carl and Sophia try to interact and play with the other kids. Carl comes upon Mikey, while its not shown how they interacted, Mikey runs off to his father, and it is revealed that he was surprised and a bit curious after learning that Carl had a real gun. He wanted to look, but after being refused, he pushed Carl who then pushed back. While Mikey's father complained, Rick barely brushed it off as "boys being boys" and that Carl had a right, because the gun wasn't a toy. Later on, it is shown that he's still mad at Rick and Carl for the day before, though oddly enough his father had an almost immediate change of heart and apologized to Rick the night of the party. Although he's not seen, he was apparently present at the party. We Find Ourselves Mikey survived the herd attack along with the rest of his family. He and his mother are mentioned by Nicholas as an excuse for trying to take over the safe-zone, as he was just trying to protect them. He is later seen at Abraham's funeral with the rest of his family. March To War After the skirmish with The Saviors outside the safe-zone, Mikey is seen with his mother and an injured Nicholas. The following day, his family listens to Rick's speech and plea before the soldiers leave to attack The Sanctuary. All Out War - Part One After the fall of the Safe-Zone, Mikey and his family move to the Hilltop with the other survivors. All Out War - Part Two Mikey relocated to Hilltop along with his parents, and survived the subsequent battles. He is seen being consoled by his mother and Carl after his father's death. A New Beginning Mikey and Carl's relationship improved vastly during the two-year timeskip. They attend school together and other activities. Mikey was present when Anna had shown her breasts off to boys including himself and Carl. Mikey also runs deliveries for the mill. When returning to it asking if there are any more, Rick asks how he likes his job, Mikey says it's alright but he wants to someday be able to run it on his own and that he wants to make his dad proud. Rick tells him that he believes his dad would be proud. No Turning Back Mikey is seen with several other people in the bread mill, showing respect for Olivia though a moment of silence. Call To Arms Mikey is seen greeting his mother when she arrives back from the training session. He talks about how proud he is of her, most likely for stepping up and joining the army. Relationships Nicholas Nicholas and Mikey have a good father-son bond, Nicholas defended Mikey in his argument against Carl and when Mikey was proven to be the one at fault Nicholas didn't punish him. Also, after Nicholas's failed attempt of taking over Alexandria Safe Zone and Rick spared his life, Nicholas told Rick he went home, seen his family and tells Rick he loves them deeply. Paula Paula is the mother of Mikey. Nicholas and Paula have only been seen together once, this event was at Abraham Ford's funeral where Mikey is seen sitting with Nicholas and Paula. Carl Grimes Upon meeting each other, Carl mentioned to Mikey he had a gun. Mikey wanted to see it, but Carl told him no, which caused Mikey to shove Carl. Carl shoved back, knocking Mikey onto the ground. He refused Carl's apology and went to go tell his dad about what happened. The two were not seen to interact much following this until Issue 125 when Carl comforts Mikey about his father Nicholas' death, showing that they have since stabilized their relationship. In the two-year timeskip their relationship improved vastly. Carl mentioned him and Mikey, along with a few other boys were invited to Anna's house after class where she showed them her breasts. Appearances Trivia *Mikey is currently the longest-surviving supporting character in the Comic Series. *Mikey follows his dad's foot steps in being a delivery man. *Mikey is the only surviving member of his family. References ru:Майки Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Children Category:Alexandria Safe-Zone Category:Comics Category:Alive Category:Orphans